Gohan and Vegeta's Night Out
by LunaCross
Summary: Gohan and Vegeta get drunk.. not like they do anything stupid.. though I wish I made them, that woulda been funny.... non yaoi


Gohan and Vegeta's night out  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ, not even the raw episodes I taped after the International Channel. ^_^  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Gohan walked into the bar at nine o' clock one Saturday night. He had had a horrible day at school and decided to blow some steam off in a tavern before heading home.   
  
The bartender looked up from wiping off the counter. "Hey there young man, what's got you down?"  
  
Gohan sat down, "I've had a horrendous day, I don't even want to remember it." He rested his head in his hand.  
  
The bartender nodded, "Well how about a little drink? On the house." He pulled out some bottles and mixed them into a glass of ice.  
  
He started to protest, but a drink did sound tempting. Gohan sipped it at first then another. He sat it back on the counter. "It's not bad, I can almost feel myself loosening up."  
  
  
A half hour later Vegeta entered the same bar. He walked up to the counter and ordered something hard.  
  
Gohan looked up, "Vegeta, what's wrong?" He was halfway through his second drink.  
  
Vegeta scowled, "That damn woman kicked me out again. Some stupid argument over-- I don't know why I'm telling you this. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
Gohan sighed, "One bad thing after another." He said looking up at the mirror above the shelf of alcohol.  
  
Vegeta smiled a little and sipped down his drink...  
  
****An Hour Later****  
  
Gohan almost fell off his stool laughing. "You mean, you mean, my father actually did that?!"  
  
Vegeta was laughing too, "That's right, Kakkarot actually blew up the whole building. And... and he didn't even mean too."  
  
Gohan sighed to stop himself from laughing, "You know, I never saw you laughing out of happiness before, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked up, "Really?"  
  
"Yea, you're a real sourpuss sometimes.. er, most of the the time."  
  
"No way! I can be a fun person!"  
  
Gohan covered his mouth laughing, "No, no. This is you all the time." He cleared his throat and put his hands on his hips. "I'm Vegeta, I'm the best, I'm going to blow up the earth and kill Kakkarot!" He said in his best Vegeta impression.  
  
Vegeta spat out his drink laughing, "Oh my God! I never realized! This is how I always saw you." He cleared his throat too, "I'm Gohan, I'm really smart, my mom makes me study all the time!"  
  
Gohan was just taking a drink and he covered his mouth to keep himself from spitting it out, but it came out the other way.. you guessed it, HIS NOSE! "Ow! Man, alcohol hurts!" He rubbed his nose.  
  
So, the two saiya-jins laughed and drank all night. They walked out together best friends but the next morning, they woke up dazed and confuzzled...  
  
Gohan groaned and rolled over, "Ah man, my head kills." He covered his head with a pillow.  
  
Vegeta groaned too, "Can't be weak, must get up." He covered his eyes from the bright sunlight shining in.  
  
Both their eyes eventually became costumed to the sun. When they looked around they saw a messy hotel room and towels strung about.  
  
Gohan blinked, "Did we just pass out in the room?"  
  
"I hope that's all we did." Vegeta said standing up. He looked over at an ashtray and saw that it said "Easy-Sleep Motel." "What we were thinking?"  
  
Gohan shrugged but then winced. His shoulder ached from sleeping in an awkward position all night. "Maybe we should get home, I bet Bulma's probably wondering where you are."  
  
"Oh right, I forgot all about her." Vegeta picked up his shoes and slipped them on.  
  
  
So... Gohan and Vegeta flew home to their waiting women. Both were in big ass trouble but Videl and Bulma forgave them eventually... with a little persuasion *wink wink*  
  
  
  
Eh? A little short and fast paced but it was only meant to be a short fic. I thought of it while watching MY RAW EPISODES!! hahaha, it's funny really, I have little clue what's happening ^_^;;  
  
-Sailor Christmas  



End file.
